Data analysis in aging research poses distinctive challenges that require careful selection and tailoring of statistical methods, because of older adults' multiple comorbidities / medications, competing rtsks, and high drop out rates due to death or disability. In addition. In the current context of limited health care resources in the face of an Impending surge in the number of older Americans, consideration has to be given to the costeffectiveness of interventions to restore or maintain the independence of older adults. ACEC will provide important guidance to OAIC researchers and projects, as well as other UCLA aging researchers, in the selection and conduct of appropriate statistical and economic analyses. The Analysis/Cost-Effectiveness Core will provide analytic support in research study design (focusing on power considerations), statistical data analysis, and interpretation and accurate description of findings, for: OAIC Career Development Awardees, OAIC supported pilots and development projects, UCLA junior researchers conducting research that meet the UCLA OAIC mission, theme, and goals, Externally funded UCLA research projects that meet the UCLA OAIC mission, theme, and goals The core will also provide training workshops / tutorial seminars on state-of-the-art methods for statistical data analysis, comparative effectiveness studies, and cost effectiveness analysis. It will also assess the cost-effectiveness of successful clinical interventions studied in the OAIC Finally, the ACEC will disseminate new analytic approaches to comparative effectiveness studies, as they become available. In collaboration with the other OAIC resource cores, ACEC will support externally funded aging research projects, promote aging research aimed at maintaining the independence of older adults, ensure the quality of its products, hasten its translation into clinical practice, and nurture a new cohort of aging researchers and future leaders.